oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Quest
Details Walkthrough *Talk to Olaf Hradson. He is north-east of Relleka by the entrance to the snow hunting area and Keldagrim. Both the Fairy ring with code DKS or the polar eagle are close to Olaf. *He will ask for a log cut from the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east. Go up the hill and cut the tree with any hatchet to get windswept logs. You will know you are on the right path if you start to experience a blizzard animation. He will carve some artifacts for you to take to his wife and son. * The wife, Ingrid Hradson, is located in the house with the dairy churn east of the longhouse in Rellekka. The son, Volf Olafson, is farther north by armour shop. They will give you some food for Olaf. *Talk to Olaf again and he will ask you to make a fire with some damp planks. Use them on the firepit and light it with your tinderbox. After you make the fire he will give you Sven's last map. The x represents the tree up on the hill that you cut down. *Dig beside the tree atop the hill. You will fall into a cave. *Head east and north in the cave. Kill a level 40 Skeleton Fremmenik along the way to get key, or you can wait and kill one once you're in the room past the puzzle door(explained below). *Search the wall at far west of cave. The puzzle is quite simple. Just rotate the pieces to get a skeleton shape. The levers in order are: right, up, left, bottom, and then the very bottom. *Inside you will find rope and rotten barrel respawns. *Take 2 barrels and 6 ropes. As soon as you step on the bridge it is highly recommended that you take an agility potion to prevent failure. On the bridge to the northeast, use a barrel on bridge to repair the empty part. Do this again to the next empty spot. You may fail, especially if you tread too quickly. If this happens, you will appear a bit north of Olaf and will have to go through again. However, each time you fail a step, the bigger the chance of making that step the next time. This can still become frustrating for those with low agility. Even some players with a high level agility have been known to take up to 100 attempts before crossing! Since the new update after the glitch, you'll learn from your fail, so the next crossing should be easier. The secret to getting across is fairly simple: take off your weapon and shield. It also may help if you cross the bridge one step at a time - covering more than one square per move seems to increase your chances of slipping. Also note what Olaf said about the map being cursed; destroying the map seems to make the bridge easier. *The gate at the end has a lock. You must match your key handle with the lock. Click on correct shape to make it work. If you lose your key, or fall off before you complete the rest of the bridge you will need to kill another Skeleton Fremennik to be able to get back through the door. *Once through the gate, search the chest. A level 100 skeleton will appear named Ulfric. He uses only melee, so kill Ulfric with protection from melee prayer or use the ranging safe spot at the grave where he appears. This may, however, not be needed, Ulfric only has fifty hitpoints, even hitting 17's, he can be beat in less than four hits, and is, essentially, a brutal rock crab. After killing Ulfric, search the chest again to finish the quest. Reward *1 Quest point *12000 Defence experience *20000 coins *4 cut rubies *Access to the Brine Rat Cavern where you can fight Brine rats with 47 Slayer. *A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure Music *Rising Damp Trivia *When the quest was first released the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was so frustratingly hard that Jagex decided to make the bridge slightly easier the next day because they've received complaints from players of diverse levels. *Seemingly enough, Olaf Hradson has the same name as Olaf the Bard in Rellekka, from the Fremmenik Trials quest. *The examine for the parchment is "Brittle. Yellowed. Different." This is a reference to an old advertising campaign for the ibuprofin-based anti-inflammatory drug Nuprin, which touted their pills as being "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." Category:Quests Category:Fremennik